supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature(phenomena)
Nature is the totality of phenomena of the physical world and is thought to be the invisible force behind all life that governs the universe. It functions as the source of a witch's power who through the use of witchcraft, use spells to manipulate nature. Nature is the physical manifestation of both Raava, and Mother Nature. The Earth is considered to be the physical manifestation of Nature by the witches which constantly provides them with the resources, such as herbs and tools, to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. As a way to channel the power of Nature to witches, the Spirits(on The Other Side) have control of the world of the dead in order to monitor the actions of the servants. It's Balance As the governing force of life, Nature has a number of "laws" set in place, although some are not always absolute. Most of said laws deal with balance in which phenomenon can always be countered be it directly or indirectly. * Cycle of the Life: Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then dying, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. Vampires created by Selene or Delilah directly break this law. They may be born as humans and live as humans, but at some point, they die and come back. However, they are among the living and the dead, meaning there is no way to choose their path. Even at death, vampires can not rest in peace, because of their actions in the world of the living. * Respect of the Dead: When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after its death (usually immediately after), because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. When the human is revived, the human essence returns to its material body, but causes a rift between the veil of The Other Side between the material and the immaterial. This fissure causes malignant or benign ghosts, which can travel between worlds and directly affect the fate of the living as a result. * Own Acceptance: Every creature on earth has skills and powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, any direct denial of their powers will cause nature to remove all of their magic until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant of Nature. * Security of Species: When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids are creatures that often endangers the species of origin (meaning werewolves), causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. * Use of Magic: All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. * Creation and Destruction: Nature's laws forbid its servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Supernatural Balance/Loopholes Although witches, vampires and other supernatural creatures can bend the laws of nature, there are some laws that cannot be broken. However there are loopholes in some cases: # There are rules to spells/objects: Each spell works differently with various tools involved; one of the few times a witch can use merely their mind without an enchantment or tools is with basic forms of magic, such as Pain Infliction or Telekinesis. Darker forms of magic, such as Expression can also accomplish such feats. Certain spelled objects contain their own rules. # A witch can only take in so much power: Each and every witch can only take in so much power before the power literally starts to disintegrate from the inside. One loophole of this is when Davina was given the power of over 400+ of her ancestors along with the three girls in the Harvest Ritual. The loop, was that Davina is a cosmic human; having the ability to take in vast amounts of energy and power. # Vampires, werewolves and the other species are limited: In some cases, they can overdo the limit such as a werewolf can change at will by being a hybrid or a vampire can be immune to sunlight burning with a daylight ring. But there still remains many weaknesses such as unable to take in certain abilities or unable to find the cure to certain weaknesses. One such limitation is that vampires(Both Selene and Delilah's) must be invited into the home/property by the living owner; there is no magical loophole around this. # Cosmic Humans: 'Cosmic humans are techially only apart of Nature by their human traits, while they also share cosmic traits. As of before, everything must live and die but with Cosmic humans, it is a loophole that if one dies but their cosmic energy brings them back to life; its allowable. # '''Others: '(Can be edited by others) Known Natural Phenomenoms A '''celestial event is an astronomical phenomenon of interest that involves one or more celestial bodies and one of the most readily available source of power provided by nature used by witches. Examples of celestial events include the various phases of the Moon, meteor showers, comets, solar and lunar eclipses, planetary oppositions, conjunctions and occultations. * Sun: The Sun is the closest star to Earth and it is the largest source of power that can be used. The Sun was the creator of the planets, satellites and belts of asteroids within the solar system. Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible that witches, humans, Cosmic Beings and others can use. * Moon: The Moon is the only natural satellite of the Earth, and it is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary. Practically, the moon is a small and dead version of Terra, as well as a support in the surf and some other aspects such as gravity, magnetism, etc. * Eclipses: An eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is temporarily obscured, either by passing into the shadow of another body or by having another body pass between it and the viewer. A solar eclipse is a type of eclipse that occurs when the Moon passes between the Sun and Earth, and the Moon fully or partially blocks ("occults") the Sun. In a total eclipse, the disk of the Sun is fully obscured by the Moon. In partial and annular eclipses, only part of the Sun is obscured. * Comets: A comet is an icy small body in the Solar System that, when close enough to the Sun, displays a visible coma (a thin, fuzzy, temporary atmosphere) and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are both due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet. * Meteors: A meteor shower is a celestial event in which a number of meteors are observed to radiate, or originate, from one point in the night sky. These meteors are caused by streams of cosmic debris called meteoroids entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories. Most meteors are smaller than a grain of sand, so almost all of them disintegrate and never hit the Earth's surface. * Planetary Conjunctions: A conjunction occurs when two astronomical objects have either the same right ascension or the same ecliptical longitude, normally when observed from the Earth. Conjunctions involve two Solar System bodies, or one Solar System body and one more distant object such as a star. Conjunctions between two bright objects close to the ecliptic, such as two bright planets, can be easily seen with the naked eye and can attract some public interest. * Auroras: An aurora is a natural light display in the sky, predominantly seen in the high latitude regions. Auroras are caused by charged particles, mainly electrons and protons, entering the atmosphere from above causing ionization and excitation of atmospheric constituents, and consequent optical emissions. Incident protons can also produce emissions as hydrogen atoms after gaining an electron from the atmosphere. Elements * Elements: The elements are the four main states, which are representative of nature. The four elements are dependent on each other for their existence as well as the development of matter and energy on the planet. Because of its abundance, the elements are the most used by the servants of nature. The four elements are used by Witches. * Weather: Weather is the alteration of temperature and winds, causing rain, tornadoes, storms, etc. Generally, the climate is determined by the region. If it is extremely hot, it is unlikely that there will be an existence of storms, however, Nature can change the winds, and create nines with water remaining in the area to cause rains and sustain life. Altering the weather even if it is minimal, can make the consequences very chaotic. Magic used through Nature * Ancestral Magic - an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly practiced by the Nine Covens of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of ancestral witches who have been consecrated into New Orleans soil. This power can only be harnessed within the boundaries of New Orleans, meaning that should the witch abandon the area, their power will diminish and will be forced to utilize other forms of magic. In addition to this, should a witch abuse the power that has been given to them by the Ancestors, the spirits can repeal this power from any witch in New Orleans, including the Regent. * '''Spirit Magic - '''a very powerful form of sorcery that drew its power from the Spirits who resided on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, with the exception of Ancestral Magic, Spirit Magic could only be used how the Spirits saw fit and if a witch abused the power that is bestowed upon them, the Spirits would break the connection between themselves and the witch, preventing them from further harnessing their power. * '''Traditional Magic - '''one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds.